


Nach dem Gefecht

by Antares



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Maturin wird nach einem Gefecht noch in die Kajüte des Captains gerufen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach dem Gefecht

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Vielen Dank an Aisling für das schnelle Beta.  
> Diese Fanfiction basiert auf den Charakteren von Patrick O´Brian (wie in den ersten vier Bänden porträtiert) und der Verfilmung "Master and Commander" von Peter Weir/Twentieth Century Fox/Miramax Films/Universal Pictures.

Das Gefechtsfeuer war schon seit mehreren Stunden verstummt. Der höllische Lärm der feindlichen Kugeln, die in den Rumpf schlugen, das Bersten von Spieren und Tauwerk und das Geschrei und Gebrüll der Männer hatte gnädigerweise aufgehört.

Dr. Stephen Maturin, der Schiffsarzt der „Surprise“, saß in seiner winzigen Kammer. Die Feder kratzte über das Papier, während er die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden in einer nur ihm bekannten Geheimschrift in seinem Tagebuch notierte.

Die einzigen lauteren Geräusche, die zu dieser späten Stunde das sanfte Dahingleiten der „Surprise“ begleiteten, waren die Pumpen, die das Wasser wieder aus den Eingeweiden des Schiffes beförderten, denn die Kanonen des Franzosen hatten ihnen einige üble Löcher zugefügt. Dazu kam das Hämmern und Sägen der Zimmerleute, die nicht nur versuchen mussten das Schiff wieder abzudichten, sondern auch den Besanmast wieder aufzurichten, der nach heftigem Beschuss herab gekracht war. Aber, wie ihm Mr. Pullings versichert hatte, als er ihm den gebrochenen Arm schiente, der französischen Fregatte war es nicht besser ergangen, ihr Hauptmast war getroffen worden. Nur weil sie, als es darauf ankam, ein paar Quadratmeter mehr Tuch setzen konnte, war sie Captain Jack Aubrey zu guter Letzt im Schneckentempo davon gesegelt. Da half Lucky Jack auch all sein seefahrerisches Können nichts, der französische Captain war nicht dumm und hatte sich im Schutz der hereinbrechenden Nacht ganz langsam aber unaufhaltsam davon gemacht.

Dr. Maturin tauchte die Schreibfeder erneut in die Tinte und vermerkte weiter, dass die neun Verletzten, die er jetzt noch im Lazarett zu versorgen hatte, wohl alle durchkommen würden. Einzig für Tom Shary war jede ärztliche Hilfe zu spät gekommen, ein großer Holzsplitter des herab krachenden Mastes hatte seine Halsschlagader so unglücklich getroffen, dass er noch auf dem Weg unter Deck verblutet war. 

Stephen schaute von den Zeilen, die er geschrieben hatte, auf und starrte vor sich hin. Ein Toter, das war nicht viel und sollte ihn eigentlich nicht diese innere Unruhe fühlen lassen, nicht dieses Zerren in seinen Eingeweiden, das ihn gereizt und schwermütig machte. Dann schnaubte er verächtlich. Wem versuchte er eigentlich hier etwas vorzumachen? Natürlich lagen seine Nerven nicht blank, weil es einen der Matrosen erwischt hatte und er machtlos gewesen war, das zu ändern. Das Gefühl kannte er, erlebte er immer wieder und hatte er gelernt, unter „Schicksal“ rasch abzuhaken. Sonst wäre er auf einem Kriegsschiff der englischen Marine auch nicht am richtigen Platz gewesen.

Aber die Verletzten, die im Laufe des Gefechts unter Deck gebracht worden waren, hatten mit Captain Aubreys Mut und Tollkühnheit geprahlt. Wenn auch nur ein Viertel, von dem, was sie ihm erzählten, während er sie wieder zusammennähte, schiente, bandagierte oder verband, stimmte, war Jack dem Tod im Laufe des Tages mehr als einmal nur ganz knapp von der Schippe gesprungen.

Stephen Maturin seufzte tief auf und schrieb weiter: _„Verflucht – ich weiß, das sollte ich auf einem Schiff mit lauter abergläubischen Seeleuten nicht denken, geschweige denn sagen oder schreiben, aber es ist mir danach, einen ganz herzhaften Fluch auszustoßen. Verflucht sei Jacks Sorglosigkeit, sein Vertrauen darauf, dass sein Spitzname eine Art Schutzschild darstellt! Oder wie sonst will er erklären, dass er Risiken eingeht, die jeder andere Kommandant scheuen würde? Und damit meine ich jetzt nicht Risiken in Bezug auf taktische Fragen, da hat jeder seinen ganz eigenen Stil. Und sein Stil ist nun mal von Courage, Kühnheit, Unerschrockenheit und Schneid geprägt._

Aber musste er die Kanone wirklich selbst nachladen, wie mir Paisly erzählte? Musste er den jungen, bewusstlosen Lakenham eigenhändig aus der Schusslinie ziehen?

Nun, wahrscheinlich schon. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kenne ich die Antwort doch ganz genau, auch wenn sie mir nicht behagt. Es ist nur so, dass es mir seit einigen Wochen, nein, Monaten, unverhältnismäßig nah geht, wenn er so etwas tut. Seit er mir vor Gibraltar fast unter den Händen weggestorben wäre. Seit ich mir bewusst geworden bin, welchen Raum er in meinem Leben inzwischen einnimmt. Seit ich mir eingestanden habe, dass …“

Der Arzt zögerte weiter zu schreiben. Selbst wenn er sich sicher war, dass niemand jemals seine Eintragungen entziffern könnte, so scheute er sich, etwas in schwarzer Tinte festzuhalten, das herauszufinden er so viele durchwachte Nächte gebraucht hatte. In schwarzer Tinte und für ihn jeder Zeit nachlesbar, wären diese Wörter gewordenen Gedanken so viel realer, so viel fassbarer. Aus der Welt der Wünsche, Sehnsüchte und Träume heraus gerissen und in die Welt der Marine, der Vorschriften und Regeln herein gedrängt. Wie dieses Küken der Gartengrasmücke, Sylvia borin, das die Geschwister aus dem Nest auf den Boden geschubst hatte. Wo er es dann gefunden hatte - nicht überlebensfähig. Und so war das mit seinen Gedanken, seinen Wünschen auch. Auf der „Suprise“, nein, auf keinem Schiff, nein, eigentlich nirgends als in seinem Kopf konnten sie überleben. Durften sie überleben.

Aber es drängte ihn, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Wenigstens einmal, auch wenn dieser Jemand nur sein Tagebuch war. Kurzentschlossen, tauchte Stephen die Feder wieder in die Tinte und er schrieb den angefangenen Satz weiter: _„…ich mehr für ihn empfinde, als ich sollte. Ich kann es an keinem genauen Datum festmachen, denn schon immer, will mir scheinen, hat uns Freundschaft verbunden. Ich bin mir bewusst, meine Gedanken stellen den strengen Regeln der Kriegsartikel nach eine mit dem Tode zu bestrafende Sünde dar. Captain Aubrey hat die Artikel bei der Musterung an Deck verlesen und ich habe es genau gehört: Jeder Angehörige der Kriegsmarine, der die widernatürliche oder verabscheuungswürdige Sünde der Unzucht oder Sodomie mit Mensch oder Tier begeht, wird mit dem Tode bestraft. Nun ,ich weiß genau, dass er das für übertrieben hält, wir hatten ja auf der „Sophie“ den Fall des unglücklichen Wilson, der sich an einer Ziege vergriffen hatte (nicht, dass ich J.A. in irgendeiner Weise mit einer Ziege gleichsetzen will!!) und da hat er sich vehement darüber empört, dass so etwas überhaupt von den Kameraden angezeigt wird. Aber wie er reagieren würde, wenn er sich wirklich bewusst wäre, dass er selber im Zentrum des Interesses – meines Interesses – steht, das vermag ich nicht zu vorherzusagen. Vielleicht...“_

 

Es klopfte an der Tür, der Doktor legte die Feder zur Seite und rief: „Ja, bitte!“

Einer der Schiffsjungen steckte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Tür herein und brachte zögerlich vor: „Der Captain schickt mich. Wenn es Ihnen beliebt, Sir, möchten Sie Captain Aubrey bitte in seiner Kajüte aufsuchen.“

War Jack doch schlimmer verletzt, als alle geglaubt hatten? Trippelte der junge Mensch deshalb so zappelig auf der Stelle auf und ab?

Voller Hast stieß Dr. Maturin den Stuhl zurück, klappte in fieberhafter Eile das Tagebuch zu und verstaute es in seinem Sekretär.

„Ich komme schon!“, rief er dem Jungen hektisch zu, griff nach seiner Arzttasche und folgte dem Schiffsjungen so wie er war: auf Socken, in einen dunkelroten Morgenmantel gehüllt. Mit wehenden Rockschößen eilte er über das Schiff zur Kajüte des Captains. Der Bursche begab sich wieder an seinen Posten, als er sah, dass der Arzt dem Wunsch des Captains unverzüglich nachkam. Jeder an Bord war bereits an die Schrullen des Doktors gewöhnt und maß dessen Benehmen mit anderen Maßstäben.

 

„Jack!“, rief Stephen Maturin leicht atemlos, nachdem er die Tür der Kapitäns-Kajüte hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Was ist geschehen?“

Jack Aubrey stand am Tisch und verdrückte gerade ein riesiges Schinkensandwich. Er wischte sich einen Tropfen Fleischsaft vom Kinn und fragte amüsiert und mit vollem Mund kauend: „Stephen, was ist los? Bist du etwa im Trab über das Schiff gelaufen? Du bist ja ganz außer Atem!“

„Der Bengel sagte mir, dass du mich sehen willst?“ Maturin musterte Jack aufmerksam, doch der trug eine frische Uniform und sah recht fidel aus.

Aubrey winkte den Arzt zu sich an den Tisch und erkundigte sich jovial: „Auch ein Glas Portwein? Er stammt noch aus Mallorca. Kein schlechter Tropfen. Meiner Treu, Stephen, du bist ja auf Socken unterwegs!“ Jack lachte gutmütig und biss noch einmal herzhaft in sein Sandwich.

Offensichtlich bedurfte der Captain nicht seiner unmittelbaren ärztlichen Hilfe und jetzt kam auch Stephen seine Hast ein wenig unziemlich vor. Er schalt sich einen Narren, dass er sich von seinen Gefühlen, statt von seinem Verstand hatte leiten lassen. Eine Sünde, die er bei anderen durchaus wortgewandt zu verdammen wusste. Nicht zuletzt bei seinem Freund, der ihn mit einem leicht spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck musterte und wohl immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

In die Defensive gedrängt antwortete er schneidender als geplant: „Ich war der irrigen Annahme, es wäre eilig.“ Er fixierte Aubrey über seine Brillengläser hinweg.

Doch der überging seinen Tonfall, nahm noch einen Schluck Portwein und meinte dann: „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich von etwas Wichtigem weggeholt habe. Da hat es der Bursche wohl dringender gemacht, als es ist.“

„Also bist du doch verletzt?“, erkundigte sich Maturin besorgt, aber durch Jacks konzilianten Tonfall schon wieder besänftigt.

„Wie man es nimmt“, antworte Jack ausweichend, warf dem Doktor ein schiefes Grinsen zu und goss sich noch einmal Wein nach. „Auch ein Glas?“

Ungeduldig erwiderte Stephen: „Ja, bitte!“ und fragte dann misstrauisch nach: „Warum stehst du übrigens zum Essen?“

„Das ist ja gerade mein Problem.“ Aubrey reichte Maturin das Glas. „Es ist ein wenig … delikat.“

„Hämorrhoiden?“, erkundigte sich der Doktor, mit dem ihm manchmal mangelnden Zartgefühl, sofort.

„Bewahre! Nein!“ Geschockt winkte Aubrey ab. Als Maturin ihn auffordernd anschaute, fuhr er fort: „Direkt neben mir ist ein Achtzehnpfünder in das Deck eingeschlagen…“

„Ja, ich habe schon gehört, dass du dir einige Husarenstückchen geleistet hast“, unterbrach ihn Maturin mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

Aubrey nahm es als Kompliment und rief begeistert: „Ja, in der Tat! Du hättest sehen sollen, wie wir dem Franzosen einen Schuss direkt in sein Bugspriet gesetzt haben! Hah! Den Klüverbaum hat es gleich mitgenommen. Und dann haben wir …“

„Sie hätten dich beinahe getötet“, unterbrach Stephen eiskalt die Schwärmerei. „Und was ist jetzt mit dem Achtzehnpfünder, der direkt neben dir eingeschlagen ist?“

Abrupt aus seinen glorreichen Erinnerungen gerissen, kam Jack Aubrey wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und kleinlaut meinte er: „Das ist eine sehr unangenehme Sache.“

„Jack! WAS … IST … PASSIERT?“, fragte Maturin so ziemlich am Ende seiner Geduld.

„Splitter.“

„Splitter?“

„Hunderte von Splittern, als es die Planken zerrissen hat.“

„Wo haben sie dich getroffen?“, fragte der Doktor schnell, denn einen Toten durch Splitter hatte es heute schon gegeben. Damit war nicht zu spaßen, selbst wenn Jack keinen wirklich kranken Eindruck machte.

Aubrey seufzte tief und theatralisch auf, dann meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Dort, wo ich nicht allein hinkomme … und weswegen ich zum Essen am Tisch stehe.“ 

„Oh! Ich verstehe!“, rief Maturin fröhlich, als ihm dämmerte, was ihm sein Freund so umständlich mitteilen wollte. Er war erleichtert, das klang zwar … delikat, aber nicht gefährlich.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht ganz so erfreut drein schauen sollten, denn nun bemerkte Jack mürrisch: „Du hast gut lachen, dein Hintern sieht ja auch nicht wie der eines Stachelschweins aus!“

„Hystricidae, die Familie der Stachelschweine. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das auch Meeresbewohner sind“, sagte Stephen weit heiterer als Jack es erwartet hatte. Aber seine große Erleichterung hatte ihn ein wenig leutseliger als sonst werden lassen und bereit, auch einen Scherz zu machen, den er sonst unter seinem Niveau empfunden hätte.

Nur leider war der Captain ausgerechnet heute nicht so ganz empfänglich für diese Art von Humor und fragte grollend: „Soll ich lieber Killick bitten, mir bei der Entfernung der Splitter behilflich zu sein?“

Stephen riss sich zusammen und versicherte schnell: „Nein, nein, mein Lieber. Nicht nötig. Ich werde mich in Zukunft jeglichen Kommentars über deinen Hintern enthalten.“ Da er das Lächeln dazu aber nicht aus seinen Augen verbannen konnte, lachte Jack nach einem zweifelnden Augenblick mit ihm mit.

„Na schön, ich wusste ja schon vorher, dass an dem Sprichwort, wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen, etwas Wahres dran ist. Willst du es dir jetzt mal anschauen?“

„Bist du mit dem Essen fertig?“

„Ja.“

„Gut. Dann dreh dich hier so ins Licht, zieh deine Hose herunter und stütz dich an dem Tisch ab.“

 

Jack tat es und präsentierte Stephen sein blankes Hinterteil, das in der Tat mit Splittern gespickt war. Der Doktor schob den Captain noch einen halben Meter nach links, wo das Licht besser war, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und begann, die größeren und kleineren Holzstückchen, einen nach dem anderen, mit einer Pinzette herauszuziehen.

„Erzähl mir doch mal deine Fassung des Gefechts mit der Fregatte“, forderte er Jack auf, um ihn abzulenken. „Ich habe unter Deck schon so viele Versionen gehört, da würde ich doch gerne wissen, was wirklich passiert ist.“

Und während der Captain ihm etwas von Halsen und Wenden, Royalsegeln und Rahen erzählte, keine Finte des Franzosen und wie er sie gekontert hatte ausließ, sorgte Stephen gewissenhaft dafür, dass er am nächsten Tag zum Essen wieder sitzen konnte.

„So“, meinte er abschließend, nachdem er auch den letzten lästigen Splitter entfernt hatte, gerade als Jack sich über die wechselnden Winde und wie das ihre Manövrierfähigkeit beeinträchtigt hatte, ausließ. „Jetzt dürfte ich alle erwischt haben.“

Er fuhr langsam mit seiner Hand über Jacks Pobacke, stieß aber auf keinen Widerstand mehr. Er wiederholte das auf der linken Seite, zog noch einen winzigen Holzsplitter heraus, dann konnte er auch dort nichts mehr spüren. Zur Sicherheit strich er noch kurz über die Oberschenkel und fand dort auch noch ein paar Irrläufer. Die restlichen hatte Jack wohl schon allein entfernt. Stephen versuchte sich lächelnd vorzustellen, welche Verrenkungen Jack dafür angestellt hatte. Zum Schluss schob er Jacks Hemd ein paar Zentimeter hoch, um auch den unteren Rücken zu begutachten. Aber die lange Uniformjacke hatte wohl gute Dienste geleistet und das meiste abgefangen, denn er konnte nichts mehr finden. Ein ausgedehnter Bluterguss im Lendenwirbelbereich erregte jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist hier für verantwortlich?“, fragte er und strich sanft über das malträtierte Fleisch.

Jack räusperte sich und antwortete: „Irgendeine Spiere. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wann das geschehen ist.“

Stephens Finger fuhren behutsam den äußeren Rand des Blutergusses nach, als könne allein seine Berührung Linderung bringen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm langsam bewusst, in welcher Position Jack sich befand, bis gerade hatte er es rein dienstlich gesehen. Doch nun lagen seine Finger auf Jacks Rücken und als hätten sie einen eigenen Willen strichen sie noch einmal über die dunkelrot-bläulich schimmernde Haut. Jack sagte nichts, beschwerte sich nicht, zog sich aber auch nicht zurück, versuchte sich nicht wieder zu bedecken.

Stephen wurde bewusst, dass er diesen Moment schon viel zu lange ausgedehnt hatte. Und jeden Augenblick, den er länger so verharrte, würde die Situation kompromittierender werden lassen. Die Sekunden verrannen und er konnte seinen Händen beim besten Willen nicht befehlen, die warme Haut in Ruhe zu lassen. Nicht länger darüber zu gleiten. Nicht auch noch tiefer, bis auf die Pobacken zu wandern. Eine Bewegung, die er gerade rein ärztlich ausgeführt hatte, die jetzt aber keinerlei Berechtigung mehr hatte. Es war ihm bewusst und doch war er machtlos.

Über Wochen aufgestaute Gefühle, seine Beschäftigung mit diesem Thema direkt bevor er hergerufen wurde, das Bewusstsein, wie schmal der Grat zwischen Leben und Tod jeden Tag aufs Neue war, machten ihn wehrlos. Nur einmal, einmal wollte er fühlen, wie Jack sich unter seinen Händen anfühlte. Wollte er sich der Illusion hingeben, das alles wäre sein. Mit dem Recht es zu berühren, zu liebkosen. Stephen wurde es fast schwindelig als er bemerkte welchen gefährlichen Weg seine Gedanken einschlugen, wie nahe sie ihn an den Abgrund führten, hinter dem nur Schande und Verdammnis auf ihn warten konnten. Und doch musste er seine Hand noch einmal den ganzen Weg von Jacks Rücken bis hinunter zu seinen Kniekehlen machen lassen.

Erst als Jack leise aufstöhnte, zerriss die gespenstische Ruhe in der Kajüte.

 

Stephen kämpfte gegen den verschlingenden Strudel seiner überhitzen Sinne an, bis er wieder halbwegs bei Verstand war. Für eine Sekunde lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Jacks Rücken, dann erhob er sich und flüsterte: „Verzeih mir. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.“ Seine Hand zog Aubreys Hemd wieder herunter, um dessen Blöße zu verdecken. Er schob seinen Stuhl zur Seite und starrte unschlüssig und höchst besorgt auf den Captain, der seine Stellung noch nicht geändert hatte und nach wie vor die Tischplatte vor sich fixierte.

„Es tut mir Leid“, wiederholte er noch einmal hilflos, wagte es aber nicht, Jack eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

Langsam stemmte Jack sich hoch und drehte sich zu Stephen um. Einen Moment lang musterte er ihn wortlos und Stephen zwang sich, diesem Blick nicht auszuweichen. Er konnte Aubreys Blick nicht deuten. Er sah in ihm keine verhaltene Wut, auch keinen Abscheu – am ehesten waren es Verwirrung und Unsicherheit, die ihm entgegenschlugen.

„Stephen…“ Aubrey schluckte und suchte in den Augen des Mannes vor ihm nach einer Erklärung.

„Es … wird nicht …wieder vorkommen“, stammelte Maturin noch einmal leise und wollte sich abwenden um endlich aus der Kajüte in seine Kammer zu flüchten. Weg von diesem undeutbaren Blick.

„Es … war mir … nicht unangenehm“, gestand Aubrey ebenso leise und unsicher wie Stephen sich fühlte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in beiden stand die Angst, etwas Falsches gesagt oder gemacht zu haben.

Stephen fand als erster seine Stimme wieder und fragte zögernd ungläubig nach: „…Nicht … unangenehm?“

Aubreys sowieso nicht allzu dicker Geduldsfaden riss bei diesem zaghaften Tonfall, der von einem nervösem Zucken des linken Augelids bei ansonsten basiliskenhafter Starre begleitet wurde: „Verdammt, Doktor, als was würdest du das diagnostizieren?“ Er zog sein Hemd bis zur Taille hoch und präsentierte Stephen seine recht imposante Erektion. „Glaubst du, ich wäre nicht Manns genug, mich gegen solche Berührungen zur Wehr zu setzten, wenn ich es nicht wollte?“

Ungläubig und geradezu verzweifelt versuchte Stephen sein Hirn zu zwingen, die Information zu verdauen. Jack hatte auf seine Berührungen mit Verlangen reagiert? Auf seine Hände? Seine Bewegungen? Er hatte schon immer vermutet, nein, gewusst, dass Jack starke Triebe hatte, Enthaltsamkeit nur schwer ertrug und mehr als einmal deswegen schon ganz knapp am Ende seiner Karriere vorbeigeschrammt war. Aber dass er ihm gegenüber so empfand? Es so offen zeigte? Es rauschte in Stephens Ohren, als sein Herz schneller schlug, galoppierte und ihn hektisch nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Gerade in dem Moment, als Jack verwirrt und auch ein wenig beschämt sein Hemd wieder sinken lassen wollten, konnte Stephen seine Füße dazu bringen einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen und die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Und auch sein Intellekt schien ihm wieder zur Verfügung zu stehen, denn zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen sagte er tatsächlich in einem scherzhaften Ton: „Ich weiß nicht, Jack. Kommt drauf an, wie viel Mitspracherecht du … dem kleinen Captain in der Sache einräumst.“

Jacks erst zögerliches, dann aber polterndes Lachen dröhnte durch die Kajüte und er zog den Doktor an den Oberarmen näher an sich heran. „Gott, Stephen, ich räume ihm alle Rechte ein, die du gerne möchtest.“ Voller Verlangen schaute er jetzt den Arzt an, drängte sich so nahe, dass er gegen Stephens Morgenrock rieb.

Hektisch schnappte Stephen nach Luft und Jack legte ihm eine Hand in den Rücken um ihn noch fester auf sich zu pressen. Dabei konnte es ihm nicht entgehen, dass auch Stephen auf die Situation mit Erregung geantwortet hatte. So ließ er seine zweite Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, strich einmal über die Vorderseite von Stephens Hose und meinte heiser: „Zum Teufel mit den Vorschriften!“, während seine Finger schon geschickt die Knöpfe an Stephens Hose öffneten.

„Jack!“ Stephen versuchte ihm einen Moment Einhalt zu gebieten. „Es ist viel zu gefährlich.“

„Unsinn. Killick ist schon vor zwei Stunden zu Bett gegangen, niemand wird uns um diese Uhrzeit stören. Aber warte…“ Er drehte sich halb aus Stephens Armen, löschte die Laterne, so dass die Kabine plötzlich in fast absoluter Dunkelheit da lag. „Besser?“

Stephen fühlte sich wie von einem tropischen Sturm hinweggefegt. Sein zartes Pflänzchen Hoffnung, dass er jetzt seit Wochen hätschelte und pflegte, ihm aber nicht gestatte zu sehr zu gedeihen, war soeben zu einem ausschlagenden Blumenstock, - ach, was sagte er da? – zu einem dieser Mammutbäume, die es in Amerika geben sollte, geworden.

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit zog Jack ihm jetzt seine Hose bis auf die Knie, schlug den Morgenrock zur Seite und presste sein heißes, pochendes Geschlecht gegen seines.

Es war ein Schock und es war überwältigend. Stephens Sinne drohten schon wieder in alle Richtungen zu zerfließen. Jack presste sich an ihn, rieb auf und ab, rollte mit den Hüften, umklammerte seine Taille und atmete ihm schwer ins Ohr. Stephen hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen und ergab sich diesen hitzigen, unkontrollierten, raschen Bewegungen. Er schlang Jack einen Arm um den Hals und stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Jack antwortete mit unterdrücktem Grunzen und Ächzen, drängenden, vereinnahmenden Bewegungen, die es Stephen leicht machten, sich einfach mitreißen zu lassen und all sein schwärmerisches Sehnen auf prosaischeres Terrain zu verlagern. Genauso vordringlich seine Erlösung anzustreben, wie es offensichtlich auch Jacks dringendster Wunsch in diesem Moment war.

Möglichst leise, möglichst verhalten in ihren Lautäußerungen, dafür umso heftiger in ihren Bewegungen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Stephen spürte, wie sich Jack verkrampfte. Nur Augenblicke später fühlte er die warme Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Körpern herunter rinnen. Da Jack ihm dazu seinen Mund auf den Hals presste, um seinen Schrei zu ersticken, riss dieser erste Kontakt oberhalb der Taille Stephen unweigerlich in seinen eigenen Sinnenrausch. Während auch er sich verströmte, hielt Jack ihn fest und tätschelte seinen Rücken sanft und beruhigend wie ein durchgehendes Pferd. Als sich Stephens Atmung normalisierte, entließ er ihn langsam aus seinen Armen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jack in die Fast-Dunkelheit hinein, die ihre Gesichtszüge nur dann schemenhaft beleuchtete, wenn die „Suprise“ gerade so lag, dass die schmale Mondsichel fahles Licht in die Kajüte schickte. Maturins Gesichtsaudruck war noch entrückter als bei manchen seiner Naturbeobachtungen, die ihn bereits in hellstes Entzücken versetzen konnten. 

Stephen öffnete seine Augen, lächelte Jack an und versicherte ihm: „Alles.“

Aubrey reinigte sich notdürftig mit seiner Serviette, zog seine Hose hoch und schloss sie wieder. Als Stephen immer noch keine Anstalten machen, dasselbe bei seiner zu tun, bückte sich Jack und half ihm dabei. Er zog auch den Morgenmantel zusammen und mit einer abschließenden, flüchtigen Berührung strich er kurz über Stephens Wange, dann entzündete er wieder das Licht.

Er zog die Portweinflasche heran, goss ein Handbreit in sein Glass und erkundigte sich: „Möchtest du auch noch etwas?“

„Einen Schluck“, stimmte Stephen zu, der noch einen Moment der Sammlung brauchte.

Jack reichte ihm sein gefülltes Glas und als Stephen es zu einem stummen Toast erhob, prostete er zurück und meinte ohne jede Spur von Verlegenheit: „Das war längst überfällig. Ich meine, wir beide, …also, wir kennen uns schon so lange … und es ist ja nicht so, als ob, du weißt schon …“ Erst jetzt, als er beginnen wollte, seine Gefühle zu analysieren, begann er zu stottern.

Stephen half ihm aus: „Ja, ich verstehe.“

„Gut.“ Erleichtert nickte Aubrey ihm zu und schüttete den Port in einem Zug herunter.

Stephen leerte ebenfalls sein Glas, dann wünschten sie sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und der Doktor kehrte in seine Kammer zurück.

 

Er ließ sich erschöpft und gleichzeitig hellwach auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen und spielte gedankenverloren mit der Schreibfeder.

Hatte er jetzt mehr bekommen, als er erwartet hatte? Wahrscheinlich schon, denn mehr als vorsichtiges Ertasten und hauchzarte Berührungen, als Gipfel der Verwegenheit ein flüchtiger Kuss, hatte er sich selbst in seinen kühnsten Tagträumen nie ausgemalt. 

Oder hatte er weniger bekommen? Es war alles so schnell gegangen, nicht gegen seinen Willen, nein, Gott bewahre! Aber selbst wenn sein Körper in dieser Eile Erfüllung gefunden hatte, so war doch ein großes, leeres Gefühl in ihm geblieben. Er fühlte sich nicht betrogen, das wäre zu hart ausgedrückt, aber er fühlte sich überrannt.

Oder war es nicht vielmehr so, dass ihm Jack genau das gegeben hatte, was er ihm geben konnte? Wer sagte denn, dass auch Jack dieses Sehnen spürte und nicht nur … ein Jucken? War es nicht ganz Jack Aubrey, dass er dem körperlichen Aspekt so ohne Gewissensbisse zugestimmt aber jegliche Zärtlichkeiten vermieden hatte? Bis auf diese eine flüchtige Geste zum Schluss?

Stephen spürte Enttäuschung heranbranden und zwang sich - ein wenig entgegen seiner sonstigen Natur - nicht in Melancholie zu verfallen. Wenngleich er erst neulich in einem Artikel gelesen hatte, dass die Tristesse nach dem Akt nicht selten war. Aber er wollte sich jetzt nicht in der dunklen Seite vergraben, er wollte sich an den einen Hoffnungsschimmer klammern, der sogar jede ihrer Streitigkeiten überlebt hatte: ihre Begeisterung für Musik. In ihren gemeinsamen Sonaten und Rondos, ihren Menuetten und Ecossaisen gelang dieser Austausch von Gefühlen, ja, von Zärtlichkeiten bereits bestens. Warum sollte es nicht möglich sein, ein wenig von dieser Spielfreude, dieser Improvisationsleidenschaft, dieses wortlosen Verstehens auch auf andere Bereiche zu übertragen? Warum sollte es einem so leidenschaftlichen Menschen wie Jack Aubrey, dem es durchaus manchmal gelang einen Mozart nicht nur zu spielen sondern erleben, nicht auch möglich sein, das in eine Beziehung zu investieren?

Stephen wollte keinen Chimären nachjagen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde, jetzt, wo der Damm gebrochen, die größte Hürde des ersten Mals überwunden war.

Es würden weitere Gefechte kommen, weitere Niederlagen oder Triumphe und Jack würde wieder seine Nähe suchen. Es lag an ihm, ihn dann mit auf den richtigen Weg zu nehmen.

Er holte noch einmal sein Tagebuch hervor, spitzte seine Schreibfeder und las seinen letzten Eintrag erneut durch. Dann lächelte er, strich das letzte Wort durch und fuhr fort: _„Jetzt kenne ich seine Reaktion. Und es ist alles ganz anders und gleichzeitig doch auch genauso gewesen, wie ich mir hätte denken können…“_

 

 

\------------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, März 2005


End file.
